catsdontdancefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sawyer/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190307004005
Sawyer Voiced by: Jasmine Guy (speaking), Natalie Cole (singing) A white female cat who works as a secretary for the Animal Actors' Agency. She originally came to the Hollywood business to become an actress prior to the movie. Despite her singing voice, she was not accepted as an actress. *Broken Bird: She came to Hollywood filled with dreams and an amazing singing voice. Hollywood standards against animal actors, however, broke her hopes.Woolie: Ah, poor Sawyer. I thought she'd be the one to make it. Such a dancer, with a voice like an angel... *Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl: Gender-flipped. The cynical Brooding Girl to Danny's optimistic Gentle Boy. *Cats Are Snarkers: Sawyer is a very Deadpan Snarker. *Defrosting Ice Queen: Sawyer eventually warms up to Danny. *Deuteragonist: She's the second main character after Danny. *Gender-Blender Name *Heal the Cutie: She seems like a snide and cynical secretary to talent agent Farley Wink. Woolie later reveals to protagonist Danny that Sawyer came to Hollywood brimming with talent, only to discover that she'd be relegated to the chorus because she's a cat. "The spotlight will never be on fellows like you and me, and it's foolish to think otherwise," Woolie laments. Nevertheless, Danny succeeds in drawing out the lithe dancer in Sawyer during an impromptu jam, and later, displays her chanteuse skills during the climactic finish. One cute kitty unbroken: check. *Heroes Want Redheads: Sawyer falls for the red tomcat, Danny. *Hidden Depths: She is actually a great singer and dancer despite initially introduced as simply being a secretary. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Sawyer comes off as a cynical and snarky cat at first, but it later becomes clear that Hollywood broke her heart. And even though she initially attempts to discourage Danny from following his dream, it's to stop him from having his heart broken. Besides that, she later comes around to fully supporting to him. *Knight In Sour Armor: Cynical as she may be, it doesn't stop her from trying to protect Danny from becoming heartbroken like her, and eventually supporting him. *My God, What Have I Done?: She clearly regretted how she treated Danny after he apparently left Hollywood and after she read his list which he left behind. *Not So Different: Like Danny, Sawyer came into Hollywood with the same dream of being a singer and dancer, and the same optimism. Sawyer eventually discovers this similarity between herself and Danny when she finds his list. *Not So Stoic: During the Animal Jam song, Sawyer begins typing along to the beat, her color getting a bit brighter, and then enthusiastically returns the typing carriage to its original position, only to suddenly get hold of herself and straighten up. Also happens again just a few seconds later when she accidentally makes an emergency ladder slam to the ground... with her on it. Her fur puffs up and her claws extend while she makes a very amusing neurotic expression, eyes darting around, then immediately pretends nothing happened and composes herself. Typical cat. *Official Couple: With Danny. *Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: Inverted. She's the Broken Bird Savvy Girl to Danny's Keet Energetic Guy. *Sexy Cat Person: Not excessively stressed, but she has the curviest figure of any female character. *Sexy Secretary: A cat version. *Single Woman Seeks Good Man: Sawyer develops feelings for Danny not only because he's a nice guy, but because his optimism reignited her own as well. *Sugar-and-Ice Personality: Sawyer's cynical outlook on life is just a mask to hide her broken bird status. *Took a Level in Idealism: "This time, I've got to believe in his dream."